


How to Surprise Your Fellow Bandmates 101

by cielmelodies, learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not-So-Secret Relationship, Rutting, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Step 1: (Unintentionally) Establish that the two of you are very close - to both the band as well as the public.Step 2: Make the one-sided decision to introduce Gap-san into the equation… in public.Step 3: Make your band (and the public) think Gap-san exists.Step 4: Have the other side of the equation jump other side due to unresolved sexual tension from being unable to skin-ship in public.Step 5: Accidentally get caught making out in the green room.AKA. The Ice Age was just a plot by ShoJun, and everyone is (un)surprised.





	How to Surprise Your Fellow Bandmates 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akhikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/gifts).



> Happy birthday Hikaru!!! ^^ Sorry for the lateness. :3 *hugs from the rock*

**Step 1:**  
  
_I’ll always like Sho. I’m faithful, you know?_  
  
It started out from when they were Juniors together - going home on the same train together, having meals together after classes in high school/university, all the nonchalant comments about Sho being Jun’s, and Jun being spoiled by Sho…  
  
It wasn’t hard to see it coming. Except that it was seen, but simultaneously, not quite seen all at the same time. After all, their fans knew how close they were, but surely… well, they couldn’t ascertain the truth now, could they? The frequent touches and blatant confessions on radio shows and interviews merely threw fans for a wild loop, but nothing was set in stone.   
  
The case was a little bit different between the band, but it had always been established that Aiba was close to Nino was to Jun being close to Sho. That was the type of relationship they had, borne out of what was one-sided worship to fondness that grew both ways. But that was just about all they knew.   
  
No one knows that half of Jun’s wardrobe moved alongside Sho’s belongings the day Sho moved into his first apartment. If there was an odd pair of bonsai-pruning shears, Sho would attribute it to something his mother had left behind when she last visited.   
  
(She doesn’t actually visit him. He visits her, for obvious reasons.)  
  
No one knows, but people probably suspected, and it was okay for them to do so… Or at least, Sho thought it was okay, until Jun decided singularly that it wasn’t.   
  
**Step 2:**  
  
“What was  _that_?” The glare that Sho was directing in Jun’s direction was impressively scary.  
  
“What was what?” Jun was a picture of complete innocence as he towelled the sweat from the back of his neck.  
  
“I tried to put my arm around your shoulder during the chorus and you ducked away from me and went to lean on Ohno.”  
  
“I just want to keep this - whatever it is - just between the two of us,” Jun replied, stroking his hand down Sho’s arm in an attempt to soften his words.   
  
“So during a concert it's okay for you to have Ohno hold your hand, allow Nino to wrap his arm around your waist, and Aiba whisper in your ear, but I’m not allowed to even get close?”  
  
“I just think we should keep our distance.” Jun explained carefully, sneaking a soft kiss on Sho’s cheek. “Arashi is reaching a place where… rumors can easily destroy us. Don’t you think it’s better, for the band, that we keep our hands to ourselves in public?”   
  
“But to the fans, it’s just fanservice! What’s the difference between me touching you and the rest draping themselves all over you?” The prospect of being unable to touch Jun while seeing others do so made Sho more upset than angry, and Jun easily sensed his unhappiness. Looking around furtively and finding no one, Jun quickly wrapped Sho in an apologetic hug.   
  
“Because there’s nothing between me and them, and there’s actually something going on between the two of us. Remember how I used to idolize you all the time? If you suddenly became too touchy feely with me, maybe… people would start hypothesizing…”   
  
“Fans are  _always_  hypothesizing. You know this, Jun.” Sho refuted weakly, but saw the point in Jun’s argument. He sank into Jun’s comforting embrace, and pouted softly to himself.   
  
“I do, but you see what I mean. If it ever leaks out…”  
  
“Will I be able to touch you at all if we have those crazy long filmings? Not even a touch to the shoulder? Your arm? A half hug?” Sho grumbled, pulling away to look at Jun with wide eyes. To his horror, Jun responded with another apologetic grimace. Sho doesn’t need to be psychic to interpret Jun’s meaning, unfortunately. “Not at all?” He squeaked.   
  
“I’ll make it up to you at home?”   
  
**Step 3:**  
  
“Could you two possibly move just a little closer?”  
  
The photographer was becoming ever more agitated as he tried to get Sho and Jun together in the one frame.  
  
Jun’s eyebrows scrunched together slightly before he edged infinitesimally nearer to Sho, who instinctively shuffled away at the same time, meaning that the gap was just the same as before.  
  
“Will you two pull yourselves together so we can get this over with? My games won't play themselves you know,” Nino griped, as his thumbs twitched reflexively.   
  
“I don't mind filling the gap,” Aiba said as he eagerly inserted himself into the person-sized space between his bandmates. He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, desperately trying to defuse the tension in the photographic studio.  
  
“Perhaps it would be best in future if we don't have those two next to each other in group shots? It would cut out all of this annoying, and time consuming idiocy,” Nino snarked.  
  
Ohno looked torn, but reluctantly nodded his agreement. As leader, the rift between his friends pained him, but it seemed as if there was no possible way in which to thaw the frosty atmosphere which had developed between them.  
  
But there was something which concerned Aiba. “What about the fans? Won’t they be disappointed?”  
  
“Are you saying that I’m not doing my job properly?” Jun asked with a scowl.  
  
“No! Of course not,” Ohno interjected; Jun was never less than professional.   
  
“It just that to the fans, it will look like you two don't get on with each other if you two don't interact with each other.” Aiba was looking very worried.  
  
“We don't have to be all over each other to work well together.” Sho extricated himself from Aiba and without even glancing in Jun’s direction, he moved around the props to position himself as far away from him as possible.  
  
**Step 4:**  
  
When Jun was suddenly dragged into the broom closet with an unexpected force, he nearly screamed for help had a large hand not suddenly clamped on his mouth, and Sho’s breathless voice whispers harshly into his ear - “Don’t scream. It’s me.”   
  
“Sho! You scared me!” Jun hissed when Sho releases him, only to lock the door of the small room and turning on the switch next to the door. The tiny area is instantly illuminated by the single, dusty light bulb, and Jun sneezes.   
  
“I'm sorry I startled you, but I can't take it anymore.” Sho pushed Jun back against the wall, dislodging two brooms and a mop as he did so. “You’ve been deliberately teasing me all day, haven't you?”  
  
The sultry look, tinged with mischief, which Jun gave him in response was more than enough to prove Sho’s theory right.  
  
“You minx!” Sho growled with mock anger, eyes molten with barely restrained hunger. Jun merely threw him a faux-innocent look, blinking his large eyes slowly as though confused - but there is nothing remotely innocent about his intentions.   
  
“Me? You’re the one who dragged me into a broom closet to have your way with me, didn’t you, Sho?” Jun ran a teasing finger down the length of Sho’s chest, before softly tugging at the edge of Sho’s cotton shirt. “Bad boy.”   
  
The next moment, Jun was pinned against the hard wall as Sho brought their lips together in a swift motion. Jun’s lips immediately parted for Sho, as did his legs, allowing Sho to slot in perfectly between them, their crotches instinctively rolling together for more friction. A stuttered moan left Jun’s lips at the hot bulge pressing teasingly against his own, but Sho only laughed, and shushed him.   
  
“You’re going to get us caught. Keep quiet.” Sho said, yet the next thing he did was to slip a hand down Jun’s pants to grab at the pulsing, half-hard cock. Jun could not help himself as he whined loudly, fingers grasping useless against the plaster wall.   
  
“Fuck— Sho—” Jun keened, but Sho merely shushed him again, covering Jun’s mouth with a large hand and smirking deviously when Jun squeaked at the action.   
  
“Shhh. If you’re not going to keep quiet, I’m going to stop. Do you want me to stop?” Sho accompanied his words with a warning squeeze. Jun’s eyes were wide and fearful as he shook his head quickly, breathing heavy as he let out a muffled mewl against Sho’s palm, then licked at the warm skin. This time, it was Sho who had to bite his own tongue to repress the errant groan. So hot.  
  
Replacing his hand with his own mouth, Sho swallowed Jun’s subsequent moans - that man  _could not be quiet_  to save his life - while his hands scrambled at Jun’s belt and jeans. Thank goodness work had ended for that day. Sho could not stand any additional minute of Jun licking the spoonful of whipped cream erotically while directing Sho furtive looks whenever the cameras were pointed at Sho. If it hadn’t been for the clipboard Sho used to defly cover the front of his pants, the fans would have had a field day zooming into his crotch and uploading screencaps on twitter -  _‘Sakurai Sho with Hard-on on AnS!’_... and it would have been Jun’s fault.  
  
Jun released another soft whimper as Sho slapped away his trailing hands, levelling Jun a specific look that told Jun to keep his hands to himself, instead of trying to undo Sho’s jeans; Jun had done enough to work Sho up today. While Sho was horny enough to not mind taking Jun in this dusty broom closet, he was unfortunately more sensible that that.   
  
Leaning in close, Sho kept his voice low as he whispered into Jun’s quivering ear. “I’m not going to take you here because I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to keep quiet despite saying you will — Don’t give me that look, Jun — so how about this? We’re going to get each other off with as minimal of a mess we can make, and then we’ll go home and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be fighting hard to not limp tomorrow?”  
  
He backed off momentarily to let Jun respond, and was delighted to see how flushed Jun was, cheeks pink and breathing equally heavy. Sho had managed to get Jun’s belt undone, tight jeans still stuck onto his thick thighs, but the metal button had been unfastened and the fine black cotton briefs were visible through the opening.   
  
Or should Sho say, very visible, given how much Jun’s arousal was straining through the fine material.  
  
“Those…” Jun started, but stopped when his voice came out hoarse. Sho could not help but smile smugly at his success, and obediently wiped away the smirk when Jun glared pointedly at him. “As I was saying, those words are, in my opinion, just empty promises.”  
  
Whatever ‘plans’ Sho had to make a minimal sized mess was instantaneously forgotten at Jun’s cheeky words. In a sudden movement, Sho pounced on Jun, hand catching the back of Jun’s head to stop it from colliding with the wall. Their tongues and teeth collided in a frantic kiss of passion, and Sho finally allowed Jun to help him undo his own belt and pants, carelessly pushing down Jun’s jeans and briefs to whatever level he could given how skin-tight they were.   
  
When their erections were bare against the cold air, Sho ground their hips together in a rough rocking motion. In their great need, they only just barely remember to muffle their groans into each other’s skin, their sinuous rubbing becoming more erratic quickly to drive them towards their orgasms in the least time possible.   
  
There is always more time for Round 2 at home, at least.   
  
“The others are gonna look for us soon.” Jun whines harshly into Sho’s neck, biting at the skin lightly while careful to not leave any revealing bruises. “I-If you — Ah! — want to us to not get caught, you’re going to have to hurry the fuck up, Sho.”   
  
Sho growled at the comment, and drives their leaking erections together more vigorously. Wandering hands snuck beneath each other’s shirts to thumb at pert nipples, but the effect was useful, in hindsight, to prevent too much stains - the hemmed edge rode up high enough that they were only smearing their precome against each other’s bellies rather than the actual clothing.  
  
“You’re the one making the most noises, Jun.” Sho hissed, replacing a hand around Jun’s mouth when Jun forgot himself, and began babbling Sho’s name repeatedly in desperate desire to come. The sight was extremely hot, but Sho really was not keen in getting caught doing dirty acts in the broom closet of their filming studio. Even with his hand covering Jun’s mouth, the muffled noises still leak out into the tiny room, driving Sho closer to orgasm with the hushed cadence.   
  
“Close. So c-close. Sho. Sho—” Sho silenced Jun’s cry with a hasty kiss as Jun came between their bodies, the warm liquid triggering Sho’s own orgasm as well.   
  
They were still panting minutes later, when Sho finally moved away to give Jun some space. When they saw each other’s bodies however, they could not help but laugh softly at the sight.   
  
“You look like such a mess.” Sho chuckled blithely, searching the shelves around them for some tissues - it was a utility closet, so it did not take much difficulty for him to find a box of tissues, offering it to Jun to wipe his stomach.   
  
“Says you.” Jun sniffed, but he had a wide smile on his face. “Didn’t I tell you that minimizing the skin-ship would be fine?”  
  
**Step 5:**  
  
“Ack!”  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“Nino! Don’t just stop with no warning,” Aiba whined, as he backed away from Ohno whom he’d accidentally squished against Nino’s back when Nino had come to a sudden halt in the doorway to their green room.  
  
“Nino? Is there something wrong?” Ohno’s voice was muffled as he peeled himself off his bandmate and rubbed his flattened nose.  
  
As Ohno and Aiba peered around Nino, their mouths dropped open, almost precisely matching Nino’s current expression of horror as they looked across the room to the couch.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were no longer alone, Jun was straddling Sho’s lap, his arms wrapped tightly around Sho’s neck as Sho devoured his lips. Sho had one hand down Jun’s jeans, squeezing his buttock while the other was pinching Jun’s nipple through the soft fabric of his shirt.   
  
Pulling away from Jun’s lips to take the opportunity to nibble a trail down the side of Jun’s neck, Sho caught sight of the other three standing frozen in shock. With a terrified squeak, Sho roughly thrust Jun off his lap, sending him to the floor with a resounding thud. As his entire face turned a deep shade of red, Sho grabbed the nearest cushion and used it to try and hide the obvious excitement that was going on in the front area of his trousers.  
  
“Sho! Have you lost your mind?” Jun was struggling to right himself, using Sho’s knees as support.  
  
“N,n,n,nno, oohhnn, aaaii.” Sho’s jaw was frozen shut.  
  
“What are you trying to say, and why did you just chuck me on the floor? If this is another one of your kinky games, then it’s probably best to save it until we get home,” Jun huffed, before adding, “Especially since the others will be here soon.”  
  
“B-behind,” Sho stuttered, gesturing jerkily with a trembling hand.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Nino pointedly cleared his throat, face still pale (and slightly green) as the three staggered weakly into the room, eyes wide and slightly scarred. Jun squeaked, face flushing hotly as he attempted to steal Sho’s cushion to cover his own, obvious arousal. “I told you we shouldn’t have done this!” Jun hissed angrily, only to be met with affronted stuttering.   
  
“You told me? You were the one to stuff your tongue in my mouth first!”   
  
“And none of us need to know any of these details!” Nino screeched, only to be shushed by Aiba as Ohno hurriedly closed the door to the green room. The guilty pair flushed a deeper red, Jun’s rebuttal dying in his tongue as they forced their mouths closed before either of them could say something that would scar their bandmates any further.   
  
“I thought you two wanted to keep this a secret?” Aiba asked in an exaggerated whisper.  
  
“You know about us?” Sho shifted uncomfortably, wondering if the fans also suspected them of being in a relationship, even though they had been so careful to maintain their awkward distance whenever they were together in public.   
  
“Ohno told me.” Aiba helped Jun up from the floor and shoved him down onto the couch next to Sho. He squeezed himself onto the seat beside Jun, squashing his two flustered bandmates against each other.  
  
“He did?” Nino glared at Ohno, his light honey coloured eyes, sending daggers. “And how did he know?”  
  
“Didn't you hear all of that clattering and moaning in the broom closet last week?” Ohno replied calmly.  
  
Jun’s face glowed pink with embarrassment as he groaned and buried his face in his hands, hissing at Sho under his breath, “I told you that we were too loud.”  
  
“We? I'm not the one who was moaning my name,” Sho hissed back; his cheeks were equally as flushed, at the thought of Ohno overhearing them. “That's why I put my hand over your mouth.”  
  
In the heat of the moment Jun forgot that he didn't want his bandmates to know any more details, “How was I to know? And how was I supposed to not make any noise while you were rutting me against the wall like the animal you are?”  
  
“Didn't I already tell you two that we don't want any details?” Nino interrupted.  
  
“I do!” Aiba piped up. “Especially about the rutting part.”  
  
“I can understand why you didn't want the fans to know, but I don't understand is why you kept this a secret from us,” Ohno said in a quiet voice that was almost missed amidst Aiba’s breathy laughter.  
  
“We were worried that it might affect the group dynamics. If it weirded you guys out or… What if I dumped Jun and you guys hated me for it?” Sho said.  
  
“ _You_  dumping  _me_? As if,” Jun huffed. “I would definitely be the one doing the dumping.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“He's right, you know.”  
  
Sho blinked at the other three in dismay. “Why are you all on Jun’s side?” he whined as Jun looked at him smugly.  
  
“I should think that would be obvious,” Nino said, with a roll of his eyes. “I think we can all agree that we aren’t ‘weirded out’ or anything - you make it seem as if we didn’t see it coming.”  
  
“So you guys saw it coming?” The couple turned to the trio with wide-eyed, caught looks, earning more snorts of laughter from their band-mates.   
  
“After all those declarations of love Jun has been throwing at Sho since he was still a mushi?” Ohno explained slowly, “I think it scared us more when you guys started acting all cold and distant with each other.”  
  
“So next time tell us!” Nino snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. “I was considering to stage an intervention and shoving the two of you in a closet until you kissed and made up.”   
  
“Well...I mean, we did more than kiss and make out...” Jun started awkwardly, only to be silenced by an exaggerated choking noise from Nino.  
  
Amid teasing remarks and exaggerated groans, Sho openly took Jun’s hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. Relieved that at last they didn't have to disguise their feelings for one another, at least not in front of their bandmates, Jun took the opportunity to press a kiss onto Sho’s cheek at the same time, giggling as Nino clutched his chest in mock horror and collapsed onto Aiba’s lap in a pretend faint.  
  
Obviously not wanting to be left out, Ohno came and perched on the arm of the couch next to Jun and patted his hair in a wordless gesture of approval.


End file.
